galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket
Rocket was a midfielder and orginal captain of the Snow Kids. He later becomes the new coach of the Snow Kids. Appearance Personality History Rocket was born shortly after the start of the Akillian Ice Age. His father, Norata, was a former football star and his mother, Kira, was an aspiring actress.Norata tried to keep him away from all that is involved in Galactik Football due to his own past experiences and raised his son to take over the family florist business. Rocket became a good mechanic as well and built his own snowmobile used to make deliveries for his father. He idolized his uncle Aarch who was his model. Rocket meets Aarch shortly after his return to Akillian and secretly desires to join the team that Aarch is attempting to assemble. However, his father forbids him to go to the training center. He meets Tia when he sees her ship crash-land and has to pull her from the wreckage. She takes him to the team try outs, though he is quickly taken away by his father. Rocket successfully broken into Arch acadamy in the middle of the night when the holotrainer was still active and started practicing in secret. This was evidenced by the clamp and Aarch. they were impressed with his passing skills. Aarch convinces Norata to let him play in the game against the Red Tigers. He was appointed captain in ther first game of the Snow Kids. In Genesis Studium, Rocket celebrates his 16th birthday, only to have it revealed that Tia has traced his mother, who works at a flower shop in the stadium, the crisis is deep and takes him to get close off from Tia. Finally he apologizes for his actions and the two form and eventually fall in love. After the team win the Galactik Football Cup, he tells D'Jok to accept the cup for the entire team. 4 years later, the Snow Kids return to Genesis Stadium, where Rocket revealed he had been chosen to play in The All-Stars. However, after he and Tia went to Genesis Forest, Tia fell of a pleatau and Rocket was forced to illegally use the Breath to save her life, breaking GF rules. Rocket eventually admitted this and was temporarily suspended, leaving the team for Akillian, However, Sinedd tricked him into playing Netherball and he became the top player, staying the current champion and refusing to rejoin the team even after he learned his suspension had been lifted. In The Fallen Star, Tia challenged him to play Netherball , but Rocket didn't see her and imagined he was playing previous Netherball opponents untl she was badly injured. Rocket eventually let her win and he rejoined the team. He also let D'Jok keep his former captain's armband. He also provides the winning goal against the Lightnings, but still played selfishly until the Final against The Xenons, where Luur badly fouled and injured Tia, which made Rocket go back to the way he was and attemted to punch Luur as punishment for seriously injuring Tia. In Bleylock's Revenge, Rocket scored the penalty shootout and took the cup, giving the team the title a second time in a row. In season 3, Rocket is given the position of captain back after D'Jok leaves the team to join Team Paradisia, but suffers from Resonance due to The Multi-flux being on Paradisia. He is also one of the players in the Paradisian All-Stars and has his own relationship with Lun-Zia, but this endagers his relationship with Tia. In Lost Illusions, Rocket becomes coach of the Snow Kids after Aarch has to quit and hands his captain's armband to Tia. Gallery tumblr_lvha7aT1mh1qjof8vo1_400.jpg tumblr_lvg1d1up421qjof8vo1_500.jpg Vlcsn173.png|Rocket in the Paradisian All-Stars. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Snow Kids